


'Hello' Parody: A Shire Rendition

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Rob Riggle's Picks (FOX NFL Sunday Pre-Game Show), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspiration from Rob Riggle's Picks (FOX NFL Sunday Pre-Game Show), My Middle-earth Rendition to Adele's Song 'Hello', Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All around Frodo Baggins, the landscape and himself were in sepia. Not that he minded, but… oh, he received a call from his good friend Fatty Bolger. He picked up the cell phone and answered: “Fatty, where are you? I told you to come, so we could do this song.” He hung up. “One of these days, I’m just going to…” He tossed the cell phone away as the song began.</p><p>This is my Middle-earth rendition of Adele's song 'Hello', starring Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Hello' Parody: A Shire Rendition

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers: All material from _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. Adele owns the original song “Hello”. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction song-fic. Inspiration came from Rob Riggle’s picks on FOX NFL Sunday Pre-Game show, especially with the “Hello” Parody featuring Ken Jeong.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I think this is the first song-fic I’ve done and parodied. I was nervous about doing this, but this is my rendition of Adele’s song “Hello”, and it should fit with the Middle-earth theme. I thought I’d try it and see how it goes. And yes, this parody is starring Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, with cameos from various canon characters. :) Honestly, I don’t know how Frodo ended up with a cell phone… let’s get going, shall we?

All around Frodo Baggins, the landscape and himself were in sepia. Not that he minded, but… oh, he received a call from his good friend Fatty Bolger. He picked up the cell phone and answered: “Fatty, where are you? I told you to come, so we could do this song.” He hung up. “One of these days, I’m just going to…” He tossed the cell phone away as the song began.

**_Frodo:_ **

**Sam, it’s me.**  
**I’ve been thinking about Gollum and Sauron’s One Ring.**  
**I hope it's over and done for good.**  
**They say I lost my mind in Mordor,**  
**But I’ve only just begun.**

**_Sam:_ **

**Frodo, can you hear me?**  
**I’m in the Shire dreaming about Rosie Cotton dancin’.**  
**We’ll be home soon and free.**  
**Did you forget the taste of strawberries and Bilbo’s red journal?**

**There’s such a difference between Merry  
And Pippin’s rampant pranks.**

**_Chorus (Frodo):_ **

**Fatty’s on Lotho’s backside.**  
**I must've destroyed the ring a thousand times.**  
**Samwise, I’m sorry. This quest is too perilous.**  
**But when we left Mordor, we returned home safely.**

**_Chorus (Sam):_ **

**Hello Bag End and Bagshot Row.**  
**I’ve been gardening from dusk till dawn.**  
**Have you heard the news about me visitin’ elves?**  
**But it don’t matter, now that Strider’s our king. I see you, Legolas.**

“Sending my regards to all our adoring fans.” Frodo saluted to the camera. He turned to Sam as he continued singing his heart out to the beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
